the_energy_strike_incidentfandomcom-20200215-history
ADVENT MEC
The ADVENT MEC is a special enemy encountered in RotDN: The Valorian Conflict. Description ADVENT MECs are large robotic units used by the ADVENT Coalition as heavy units. Their main purpose is to suppress any and all forms of resistance. They stand at seven feet tall, with large chain guns. MECs can come within different colors. Most are grey, white or red. Sometimes, a MEC will become a leader of a squad and command other forces. On rare cases a MEC will support an artificial intelligence, making them more dangerous and strategic. Strategy MECs have a role of eliminating rebel forces as their main role is suppression. They can also pin down other forces when needed. However, Jees'cara Ty'Shok can also hack the MEC units to repurpose them to fight for the Republic. However, these hacks will only last temporarily. What makes a MEC more dangerous is that they have the ability to fire a barrage of missiles at their enemies. This will cause catastrophic damage to Republic forces. Multiplayer Republic Tactics * MECs will pin down hostiles using the Suppression ability. Use Static Burst if possible. * MEC AIs can coordinate other MECs to attack hostile forces. The MEC AI can be resistant to most hacks. Avoid them if it is safe to do so. * Other ADVENT forces with MECs can compromise many stealth operations. Stay clear from search teams and stay within any building. * Using an EMP grenade is sure to clear out the MECs for a short time. Be wary that they will reactivate after a certain time. * If playing as Chimera, the player can use the Water Puddle trap to instantly kill a MEC. The same applies for Water Blast, Waterspout, Whirlpool or Supercell. Multiplayer Regime Tactics * The MEC is perfect for suppressing heavy units, and otherwise helpful in taking down hard-to-kill units. Keep in mind that other weaker units are a distraction. * The MEC is highly useful for offense when Valorian Troopers or Valorian Rangers are around. Use both of them to any advantage. * ADVENT Surveillance Drones can prove to be helpful in most situations. Always head for the waypoint after it sounds off the alarm. Be sure to take alternate routes if one is blocked off. * MEC units can also exhibit properties of the Tangent. However, they do not have a defense role as they are mainly for offense. * The missile barrage can be used to take down heavy Republic vehicles. However, the MEC can only carry about three barrages. Use them sparingly. Statistics Strengths * Immune to fire and Viper Poison. * Resistant to melee. * Heavily armored. * Massive firepower. * Outmatches most Psionic Viper units. Weaknesses * Vulnerable to water and electricity. * Can be hacked easily. * Weakened by armor-piercing rounds. * Mostly targeted. * Cannot regenerate health or shields. Achievements Escalation * Capture or reprogram an ADVENT MEC unit. Code red * Hack a MEC unit to self-destruct near five Valorians or ADVENT units. Trivia * The MEC originated from Human piloted mechs that were used during the Long War. Category:Infected + Hostile Aliens Category:Synths